se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Política de China/Presidentes
Mandatarios chinos con otros mandatarios chinos Xi Jinping= Xi Jinping Jiang Zemin - Xi Jinping.jpg| Jiang Zemin (wearing black glasses) is flanked by Xi Jinping (right) and Hu Jintao (left). After retirement, Jiang continued to exert influence throughout Hu's tenure. Photo: Weibo Hu Jintao - Xi Jinping.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) shakes hands with Xi Jinping during the plenary meeting of the NPC in 2013. Xi witnessed how his fellow vice-chairmen Xu Caihou and Guo Boxiong took over the army's staff affairs right under Hu's nose. Photo: Simon Song |-| Hu Jintao= Hu Jintao Deng Xiaoping - Hu Jintao.jpg| Cuando el Congreso, Deng Xiaoping (derecha) ha sido designado como su sucesor, Hu Jintao, segundo desde la derecha a Jiang Zemin. imagen de perfil Hu Jintao - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) and Jiang Zemin meeting before the 16th National People's Congress in 2002 ©2006 Yonhap News Agency Hu Jintao - Xi Jinping.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) shakes hands with Xi Jinping during the plenary meeting of the NPC in 2013. Xi witnessed how his fellow vice-chairmen Xu Caihou and Guo Boxiong took over the army's staff affairs right under Hu's nose. Photo: Simon Song |-| Jiang Zemin= Jiang Zemin Deng Xiaoping - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jiang Zemin (left) . depts.washington.edu Jiang Zemin - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Jiang confers with then-President Yang Shangkun in 1991 at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Two years later, Jiang would replace Yang as president. This third title, though largely symbolic, was another sign of Jiang's likely status as heir to Deng Xiaoping. Mike Fiala / AFP Hu Jintao - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Hu Jintao (left) and Jiang Zemin meeting before the 16th National People's Congress in 2002 ©2006 Yonhap News Agency Jiang Zemin - Xi Jinping.jpg| Jiang Zemin (wearing black glasses) is flanked by Xi Jinping (right) and Hu Jintao (left). After retirement, Jiang continued to exert influence throughout Hu's tenure. Photo: Weibo |-| Yang Shangkun= Yang Shangkun Liu Shaoqi - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Yang Shangkun, Liu Shaoqi, Deng Xiaoping en una fábrica de aviones en el noreste de China. blog.163.com Soong Ching-ling - Yang Shangkun.jpg| (from right)Yang Shangkun, Nikolai Fedorenko, Nikolai Bulganin, Mao Zedong, Pavel Yudin(ambassador) and Soong Ching-ling. blog.sina.com.cn Mao Zedong - Sin imagen.jpg| 22 de mayo de 1960: Mao se reúne con Liu Shaoqi, Zhou Enlai, Deng Xiaoping, Chen Yun, Lu Dingyi, Yang Shangkun y Ke Qingshi para discutir la situación internacional. chinaheritagequarterly.org Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| Dado que la primera reunión no fue concluyente y el discurso de Zhao fue ineficaz, se programó otra reunión en la casa de Deng Xiaoping para la noche del 17 de mayo. Yang Shangkun y Li Xiannian también asistieron a la reunión . Deng Xiaoping - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Yang Shangkun, Liu Shaoqi, Deng Xiaoping en una fábrica de aviones en el noreste de China. blog.163.com Jiang Zemin - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Jiang confers with then-President Yang Shangkun in 1991 at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing. Two years later, Jiang would replace Yang as president. This third title, though largely symbolic, was another sign of Jiang's likely status as heir to Deng Xiaoping. Mike Fiala / AFP |-| Deng Xiaoping= Deng Xiaoping Deng Xiaoping - Liu Shaoqi.jpg| Pekings alternative Kommunisten (von links nach rechts): Liu Shaoqi, Zhou Enlai und Deng Xiaoping, 1966 ca. hist-chron.com Deng Xiaoping - Soong Ching-ling.jpg| Soong Ching Ling (R) and Deng Xiaoping (L) (CSCLF) Deng Xiaoping - Mao Zedong.jpg| 毛澤東1956年推薦鄧小平當中共中央總書記時的評價最為人們熟知。kknews.cc Deng Xiaoping - Li Xiannian.jpg| 1963年3月，周恩来、李先念、邓小平和邓颖超。. xuehua.us Deng Xiaoping - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Yang Shangkun, Liu Shaoqi, Deng Xiaoping en una fábrica de aviones en el noreste de China. blog.163.com Deng Xiaoping - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Deng Xiaoping and Jiang Zemin (left) . depts.washington.edu Deng Xiaoping - Hu Jintao.jpg| Cuando el Congreso, Deng Xiaoping (derecha) ha sido designado como su sucesor, Hu Jintao, segundo desde la derecha a Jiang Zemin. imagen de perfil Fuentes Categoría:China-China